December 30, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 5:39 Loving77 Hey pweeb Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:48 Dragonian King hi guys 6:52 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:52 Dragonian King whats up You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:58 Flower1470 doing W101 quests with Evan what are you up to? 6:59 Dragonian King not much i'm waiting for french fries to cool at dinner :P 7:00 Flower1470 lol 7:01 Dragonian King im gonna go eat now brb You are now away. back You are no longer away. 7:20 Flower1470 wb 7:21 Dragonian King ty 7:22 Flower1470 Silly guess what 7:22 Dragonian King what 7:22 Flower1470 I finished the second season of yugioh today :D 7:23 Dragonian King good for you (waiting) 7:23 Loving77 I didn't get to watch it yet 7:24 Flower1470 I also figured out who's Rei's equivalent is Only he is SOOOOOOO much more creepy than Rei 7:24 Dragonian King good for him (waiting) 7:24 Flower1470 oh come on can't you just act like you care? it'll make me feel important 7:24 Dragonian King good for him (celebrate) good for him (dance) bleh 7:25 Flower1470 LOL 7:25 Dragonian King let me try that again good for him (stickfigure) 7:25 Flower1470 :rofl: You are now away. 7:31 Dragonian King hey lily have you ever had those french fry things that are shaped like smiley faces? You are no longer away. 7:31 Flower1470 ... what? 7:32 Dragonian King hang on http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/b/be/SMILEYFRIES.png 7:33 Flower1470 ....no I've never seen something like that they're cute tho 7:34 Dragonian King i see You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:46 Flower1470 Peep I want a name for LilyxSeto 7:46 Dragonian King oh brother 7:46 Loving77 jerk shipping 7:47 Flower1470 ROFL I LOVE IT 7:47 Dragonian King lolwut (rflol) 7:47 Flower1470 JoeyxLily 7:47 Loving77 dumbo shipping 7:47 Flower1470 oh come on 7:48 Loving77 do we have a dumbo ship already? 7:48 Flower1470 I thought we had a #dumboshipping ? 7:48 Loving77 thats what im asking you 7:48 Flower1470 it must've had Kotori in it 7:48 Loving77 yeah... 7:48 Flower1470 You keep track of all the ships! 7:48 Loving77 bc she is dumbo It's on the other computer 7:49 Flower1470 oh and LilyxYami Yugi 7:49 Loving77 Oh bc you think he's hot? 7:49 Flower1470 asdfghjkl; you took that out of context! 7:49 Dragonian King (rofl) 7:50 Loving77 Idk how "hot" he is bc I didn't see it yet 7:50 Flower1470 XD im trying to think of another ship those are the three guys i like Well Yami's going to be kinda hard, since he;s technically 5000 years old he's he's** 7:52 Loving77 NO SPOILERS 7:52 Dragonian King #oldmanshipping lol now lily is the one spoiling stuff :P 7:52 Flower1470 IM NOT AN OLD MAN oh geez 7:53 Dragonian King but yami is an old man 7:53 Flower1470 yugioh is too awesome though he doesnt look old? 7:53 Dragonian King you said he's 5000 years old if that doesn't make him an old man idk what does 7:54 Flower1470 ROFL 7:55 Dragonian King i can't wait for new years :D what are you guys gonna do 7:55 Flower1470 eat and ug uh* 7:56 Dragonian King stay up until midnight? :D 7:56 Loving77 My mom wants to watch TWD 7:56 Flower1470 I was just about to say that 7:56 Dragonian King TWD is dumbo it's like minecraft but not cool 7:57 Flower1470 have you seen it before? 7:57 Dragonian King ... no WIKICODE STOP NOT WORKING IN CHAT 7:58 Flower1470 your argument is invalid 7:58 Dragonian King IT'S GROSS i only like green zombies (hmph) 7:59 Flower1470 lol 7:59 Dragonian King not the gross human falling apart ones peep i wrote a new chapter of saving toontown idk if you're behind again or not if you wanna check it out :P and i added more talking like you said You are now away. Lily is there a way to make images smaller on TTK? You are no longer away. 8:44 Flower1470 what do you mean 8:45 Dragonian King like change image size Dragonian King has left the chat. 8:47 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:49 Dragonian King dumbo chat 8:50 Flower1470 Wb there's no way to resize an image on ttk itself. you'll have to do it on Paint or something 8:54 Dragonian King oh You are now away. 8:56 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:56 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:13 Flower1470 im about to buy my W101 dreamhouse but im hesitating 9:14 Dragonian King why 9:16 Flower1470 idk I'm wondering if there's anything better You are now away. 9:28 Dragonian King aye aye aye You are no longer away. 9:55 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013